


The First Rupture

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Míriel will not leave the Halls now. The Valar may decide whether they wish the changes that brings to be gentle or harsh, but she will not bend to their will.





	The First Rupture

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Legendarium Ladies April, April 19, poetry prompt _Mathilde's Prayer_ by Lauren Groff, section   
>  "Let me be the wave.  
> And if I cannot be the wave, let me be the  
> rupture at the bottom. Let me be that terrible  
> first rift in the dark."

“If you stay here, Míriel, you doom your husband to live alone,” Námo said from his throne. “Do you wish to cause your husband and son that much pain?”

“It is the Valar’s laws, of which you are party to, that cause the pain, lord. In the outer lands we lived and died, and there was no expectation for forever, for who knew if your spouse and you would live? Do you expect those that still live in those lands to live alone forever because their spouses will only be permitted to be reborn into these lands?” Míriel asked.

“Why do you not wish to return to life?” he said.

“How many of those who have died in the outer lands wish to be reborn in Valinor?” she  replied.

“Few, but you are not of those lands. You have lived here for years, and your husband lives here.”

“I am weary, and you have said that my family will not wish to be reborn if they enter these Halls, and I may not be reborn and free to seek them again. I do not wish to return to life and cling as a shadow, broken and lonely, for I would cause as much harm in that then I do now. If Finwë wishes to take another wife, let him, for I will not return to bear him more children.”

“If that is your wish, I will speak of it with the other Valar,” he finally said.

She stared at him, eyes of steel glinting like swords. “It is not my first wish, but if you will not let me change things gently like a wave, I will rupture things in half. The rifts that follow will be all our faults, and I accept I will take the blame for them.”


End file.
